


Take Comfort

by ver_ironica



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Thanatos has nightmares, Thanatos' tears are gold sorry I don't make the rules, needy Than
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: Zagreus is there for Thanatos after he has a nightmare.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 183





	1. Phantom Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines day! (A day late, sorry)
> 
> *slaps the roof of this fic* This valentines day fic can fit so many tropes in it!
> 
> Here's some hurt/comfort for you all! The first chapter is all the hurt, second chapter is all the nsfw ft. needy Than because I just think he's neat and deserves it! Also, I've written hot nectar as a soothing drink in like all of my fics so that's just cannon to me, sorry.

It was rare that gods ever slept, and even rarer still for the gods of life and death. 

But every so often, the circles they made around each other intertwined just so, and Thanatos and Zagreus found themselves in each other's embrace in bed together. 

The candles flickered warmly in the dim room. Zagreus idly swirled a strand of Thanatos' silvery hair around his finger while his eyes drank in the sight before him. He hardly ever saw Thanatos so still, the gold of his eyes reflecting the candlelight enticingly as he stared right back. And between his eyes and bare chest, Zagreus' attention was well and truly enraptured. 

But still, Thanatos' shoulders were tight, his neck tense. Zagreus pursed his lips. 

"Is something wrong, Than?" 

He shifted uncomfortably, averting his gaze before answering. "No." 

"Hm. I'm not convinced."

Thanatos huffed a breath and turned flat on his back. "I feel like I'm behind on work. And I'm not... tired." 

"This was your idea," Zagreus protested. And though he didn't say it aloud, Thanatos had been running himself ragged lately with work, and it was starting to show. 

But he knew pointing it out would only make him feel like he was failing at work, which was not at all what Zagreus would want him to think. He was also pretty sure it was impossible for Thanatos, yet he still was so hard on himself. 

"Maybe it was misguided," Thanatos said. 

Zagreus sat up and grabbed his wrists, taking Thanatos by surprise when he pinned them above his head. He held Death like that for a moment, raising an eyebrow. 

Thanatos blushed golden and pouted. Zagreus dipped in to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Thanatos'. 

"Please, Than?" he asked quietly. "Can you sleep?" 

They were close enough like this that he could hear Thanatos swallow. 

"Alright," Thanatos managed. 

Zagreus let out a satisfied laugh and released his wrists. Taking advantage of his position, he cuddled up against Thanatos' chest. 

Thanatos kept his arms up above his head for a moment, and Zagreus peaked an eye open questioningly. 

Thanatos cleared his throat and slowly pulled his hands down and wrapped them around Zagreus. Something still looked tense about him, but for once, all the recent runs were finally catching up to him, and he couldn't keep his eyes open to watch any longer. 

Exhaustion tugged at him, and he fell asleep tangled in his love's arms. 

*** 

" _Ah!_ " 

Zagreus found himself violently tossed from sleep, knocked to the edge of the bed as Thanatos jolted upright with a ragged gasp. 

"Than?" 

Thanatos abruptly lurched out of bed without a word. His steps were harried, going back and forth from floating and walking in a dizzying display to Zagreus' sleepy eyes as he paced about the room. 

Zagreus blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Than, please don't leave. I'm here." 

When he looked over his shoulder back at Zagreus, his complexion was ashen, his eyes wide. 

"I..." He wet his lips. "I'm sorry, Zag." 

"You don't need to be sorry, please, just tell me what's wrong." 

There was a frenzied look about him, his eyes shifting about the room. He crossed his arms over his bare chest, and Zagreus had never seen him so unsettled. 

"Actually, you don't have to tell me," Zagreus said quickly, fighting to keep his tone soothing. "But can you let me help? If I can?" 

"You can't," Thanatos bit sharply. 

Zagreus tried to keep the hurt from his face. "Ah," he said, nodding. He tried to say something thoughtful, but came up short. 

Thanatos ran a hand through his hair with frustration. "Sorry. I didn't... I shouldn't have said that. I just meant... it's nothing you need to worry about." 

Zagreus frowned. "You do know that I care deeply for you, right, Than? I will worry regardless. I've never seen you so shaken." 

Grimacing, Thanatos settled with a defeated sigh on the chaise, head in his hands. Zagreus felt like he was frozen, unsure if moving would startle Than and make him disappear. So he waited patiently, which, in fact, was quite against his nature. 

Thanatos finally mumbled something under his breath. 

"What?" 

"It was just a nightmare," Thanatos repeated, looking away from him. 

Zagreus had guessed as much, but was still unnerved to hear it aloud. He'd never known Thanatos to suffer from such nightmares. Though admittedly, they only rarely slept together. 

"Was it vivid?" Zagreus asked. 

Thanatos swallowed and nodded. 

"I get dreams like that too," Zagreus admitted. "They're always memories. I already know how they end, but in sleep I can't change anything, or fix anything. Just suffer through my past again." 

He shuddered. Thanatos looked up at him, and took a deep breath. 

"Mine... are always about the same memory. The same nightmare. I... it happens every time I sleep. No matter how tired I am." 

Zagreus bit his lip, trying to hide his horrified expression. "Can you come back to bed?" he asked softly. 

Thanatos immediately shook his head. "No." He shivered. "It's not your fault, but I feel... trapped. Not by you. I just... I need to leave, please. For some time." 

Zagreus was nodding before he could really process what Thanatos was saying. "Of course, I'm sorry, I'll... I'll be here, okay?" 

Thanatos nodded gratefully, and with a green flash, was gone from his chambers, leaving Zagreus to flop back into bed with a worried sigh, staring at the ceiling. 

*** 

Thanatos went to the first place he could think of to clear his mind. There was a quiet space in Elysium where no shades fought and the Lethe bubbled pleasantly off a shear cliffside. 

It was the most peaceful place to fall apart. 

He clutched his head in his hands, and tears slipped past his closed eyelids. He felt the tug of mortal souls waiting on the surface, but was in no state to collect them. 

A ragged breath escaped his lips. He knew logically that he was the one to suggest they sleep, and only had himself to blame. And he was still exhausted, weary from ages of unrest. 

He felt foolish that he let Zagreus see him like that. They've slept before but he was normally better about hiding the effects of his nightmares. And truly it wasn't always this bad, but this time he rubbed at his wrists, feeling as though chains were still clasped there. 

He tugged off his gauntlet, and went to take off his gorget as well, and realized he hadn't even put it or his hood back on before leaving Zagreus' chambers in the first place. 

He rubbed the cool skin of his wrists and neck and tried to get his breathing under control, gulping helplessly at the air as if he truly needed it. 

After a few moments or aeons, he felt calmer. He focused on the mist of the Lethe, the soft air in Elysium. He let out a long sigh, steadying himself. 

He needed to go back to Zagreus, to explain what happened. He owed him that much. And he needed his clothes, too. 

He collected himself and stood. He brushed off his leggings, and scrubbed at his face. He was as ready as he'd ever be. 

His hands still shook slightly as he gripped his scythe and flashed away. 

*** 

Zagreus alternated from pacing and trying to sleep, but his worries for Than kept him awake. He briefly considered going out on an escape attempt to work out his nerves, but didn't want Than to return to an empty room. 

Then again, he'd said "some time," which could've been minutes or days. Zagreus could only wait and hope. 

He fluffed the blankets and pillows. Then he made up some hot nectar in the kitchens, the Head Chef shooing him when he was finished. 

He brought it back with him to his chambers, and tapped one of his flaming feet. A thought occurred to him, and he brightened. 

He rifled through his messy trunk until he victoriously unearthed an untouched bottle of some sort of floral scented lotion. 

He'd received it as a gift from Dusa ages ago, and never sat idle enough to try it. But maybe Than would like it. 

He looked about the room and felt a little more confident that he could help. All he had to do was wait, which was admittedly a difficult task for him. 

But thankfully Than's gong sounded, and he appeared, looking a little less panicked, but still bare-chested and ruffled. 

He had to restrain his urge to throw his arms around Than. 

"Than--" 

Than threw _his_ arms around Zagreus, cutting off his sentence as surprise flooded him. He'd been certain that Than would be aloof and distant. 

But he clung to him tightly, and Zagreus hugged him back and rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

"I'm sorry," Thanatos muttered. 

"What? Don't be sorry, Than, it's alright," Zagreus said. "I got some things for you, if you'd like them." 

Than pulled back and looked at him curiously. Zagreus smiled and grabbed the hot nectar, still steaming, and held it out to him, motioning for them to sit on the edge of the bed together. 

He took it gratefully and sipped at it. He let out a soft relieved sigh, some tension leaving him. Zagreus couldn't help but stare at the dark circles under Than's eyes. 

"I've also got something else that might help." Zagreus gave him a shy smile and held up the little bottle of lotion. 

Than bit his lip shyly and nodded, still holding the mug in his fingers. 

Zagreus scooted behind him on the bed and put his legs around Than. With a few drops of lotion on his hands, he gently rubbed Than's back, sniffing at the sweet scent and hoping it was relaxing. 

Than groaned with relief as Zagreus dug his fingers into the knotted muscle. All of Than's rigid posture relaxed, arms sagging. Zagreus took the empty cup from him with a teasing kiss before he dropped it. 

"Would it--would it be alright if I... told you about my nightmares?" Thanatos managed after a few moments. 

"If you want to, love. You don't have to," Zagreus said quickly, not stopping in his motions. 

"I want to," he said. "I've never told anyone about them. Not even Meg, who was there for me, afterward." 

"After what, Than?" 

Thanatos sighed. "When I was tricked by Sisyphus, and he chained me. That's what my nightmares are about." 

Zagreus felt it as Than shook under his fingertips. 

"Being chained, trapped on the surface, unable to leave, with mortal souls calling for me. It wasn't even that long, really, until Ares saved me..." 

Zagreus swallowed but continued his gentle touches, pressing kisses to Than's back as he spoke. 

"It was awful then, but at the time I mostly just felt foolish for being tricked. For some reason..." He trailed off, losing the words for a moment. "For some reason, the nightmares are worse. I'm chained up, with cold iron on me, pulling me down, and I can't escape. It's... it's my worst fear." 

Thanatos heaved a shuddering breath and Zagreus realized he was crying. He turned Than to look at him. 

"Than, love, thank you for telling me. And I'm so sorry that happened to you," he said. "I'm--we're here. And you're safe." 

Than bit his lip, and another sob wracked him. Zagreus pulled him in tightly, and just held him through it, murmuring soothing words to him. 

"I'm so _tired_ , Zagreus," Than choked out. 

Zagreus' heart tore at the sound of Than's anguish. He held him tighter. 

"You can sleep with me, Than. I'm here. I'll keep you safe, I promise." 

Than sniffled. "I want to believe that." 

"You can. Please, Than? Try once more. I'll be right here with you." 

Thanatos looked at him, golden eyes shining with tears of the same color, a sight so memorizing and heartbreaking. 

Zagreus gently brushed the tears on his cheeks away, and kissed him. Than made a soft noise and leaned in, pressing himself tightly against him. 

"I'm here, I promise, Than," Zagreus breathed into the kiss. "You're safe." 

Thanatos gave a shaky nod. They laid down together, facing one another. He pressed more kisses to Than, each getting softer, lingering gently as Than relaxed. 

Zagreus ran his hands through Than's hair, watching as his eyelids drooped. 

"I'm here, love, you're safe," he whispered again. 

Than drifted off to sleep in his arms, and Zagreus held him, keeping his promise.


	2. Life's Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos makes sure to show Zagreus how thankful he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the smut! 💕

_Safe._

When Thanatos woke, it wasn't with a cry springing from his lips. He woke simply, opening his eyes to see Zag's dim chambers. 

He blinked again, unsure if he had even fallen asleep. But he was sure he had, because the last thing he remembered was Zagreus' voice, and now he was currently drooling on his arm, asleep. 

He sat in the quiet for a moment, and let out a sigh of relief. He didn't have the nightmare. 

He felt... rested. 

It was a strange feeling. 

And he wanted to enjoy it. 

" _Mmf_ , Than?" Zag asked blearily, wiping at his mouth. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes," he said simply. 

Zagreus snuggled in closer with a happy sigh. "Good." 

"Good?" Thanatos asked, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

He pulled his prince up on top of him, so their faces were even, Zagreus' legs wrapped around him. Emerald and ruby eyes blinked down at him in shock. 

"Good?" he said again. "Zagreus, it's much better than 'good.' Thank you so much." 

He pulled his prince into a deep kiss, pouring all of his thanks into it. Zagreus made a surprised noise, but then melted, returning the kiss eagerly. Like a match struck, Zagreus was hot and fiery on his tongue. 

Thanatos licked into Zag's mouth, and his prince groaned and opened to him hotly. 

"Than--" he whimpered. 

Thanatos broke the kiss, breath coming in quick little pants. "You made me feel so safe, Zag," he said, running his hands along Zag's back and hips. 

"Just safe, huh?" Zag teased, and ground his hips down pointedly against his obvious arousal. 

Thanatos made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a moan. "Please, love, can I thank you? For being so sweet to me?" 

His prince gave a soft smile, and put a hand on his cheek. "Than, you don't owe me thanks. I love you. I'm just happy that I could help." 

Thanatos clasped the hand against his cheek fondly. "I love you, too. And I'm doing this because that was the best sleep I've had in centuries and I feel great." 

Zag laughed. "Alright, alright. I can't say I'm not pleased." 

"Then can I keep going?" 

"Please..." 

Thanatos brought their lips together once more, drinking in the soft noises spilling from Zag. His hands squeezed Zag's ass, pulling his hips down against him, making his intentions clear. 

"Than--" 

Zag shuddered as Thanatos put a hand on his hardening cock through his soft leggings. He wanted this inside him _now._

"Zag, please, undress for me?" 

Nodding eagerly with a low curse of " _Blood and darkness_ \--" under his breath, Zag awkwardly shrugged off his clothing, trying to keep their bodies pressed together as much as possible. Thanatos was barely clothed as it was, and quickly stripped off his leggings. 

"Let me have you, please," Thanatos begged, struggling to keep his voice even, arousal coursing alongside the ichor in his veins. 

"Gods, Than--you're incredible--" 

"Praise me with your fingers, Zag," Than interrupted. 

His prince huffed a surprised laugh, and reached for the bottle of oil stashed nearby. "Gods, if only I'd known a good night's sleep would get you like this..." 

" _You_ get me like this, Zag," Than said, sucking kisses against his prince's nipples at the change of angle. 

Zagreus let out a sharp gasp at the sensitivity and then a moan, momentarily frozen under the pleasure of Death's attention. 

"Hurry up," Thanatos said hotly against his skin. 

"R-right," Zag stuttered, finally returning with the oil. He spilled out a generous amount onto his fingers, and Thanatos shivered in anticipation, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach, untouched. 

Gentle hands explored his thighs, and he spread his legs eagerly. Zag adjusted him, propping a pillow under him. 

Finally--finally--his prince reached him with oil-slicked fingers, slipping into him. 

" _Gods, yes_ , Zag." 

Zagreus used the hand that wasn't inside him to pin Thanatos' wrists up over his head, and Thanatos made a startled noise. 

A look of concern flashed over Zagreus' face. He withdrew his hand. "Oh, wait, should I not--" 

It wasn't like the chains, not when Zagreus held him. Thanatos shook his head quickly. "It's fine, I trust you. You're making me feel so safe, Zag. So sweet..." 

With a groan, his hands were back on him in earnest, the fingers inside him resuming their scissoring motion. Zagreus crooked his fingers at an angle just so-- 

Thanatos' back arched off the bed. "Zag--hah-- _yes_ , there..." 

Zag let out a choked moan, and continued, pressing kisses against Thanatos' body as he fingered him open. 

"Please--more--" Thanatos begged. 

"Than--" 

"I need your cock, Zag. Now," he groaned. 

Zagreus hissed. "Gods, Than, you're killing me." 

Normally Thanatos would make a snappy retort for the pun, but could only manage a whimper as Zag pulled his fingers out. 

The pop of the oil bottle stopper sounded once more, and Zagreus made a low noise as he poured oil on his hard arousal. 

"Than, love, are you--" 

" _Gods, yes_ , hurry," Thanatos growled. 

His prince lined himself up and pushed himself slowly into Thanatos, making both of them shiver and cry out. He eased in until he bottomed out with a low groan, waiting for Thanatos to adjust. 

He made a desperate noise. "Zag..." 

"Shh, I've got you, Than, I promise," Zagreus murmured, eyes dark with desire. 

Death could only moan, high and needy, as Zagreus rolled his hips, rocking in deep. 

For a moment they were locked together, panting, mouths scant inches apart as they just simply _felt_ the pleasure of one another. 

"Zag," Than begged once more. 

"Than..." 

Hot lips were on his cool ones, and he moaned as Zagreus snapped his hips forward. His prince held his hands down, and he let himself surrender completely to his touches, feeling so safe. 

He could only manage one word amidst his pants and breathless noises, "Harder." 

"Than, love, are you sure--" 

" _Harder._ " 

Zagreus obeyed, thrusting, his muscles flexing and taut as he moved. The bright flush of his red blood was enticing, his cheeks, ears, and chest all blushing as he basked in the pleasure. 

All other thoughts vanished from his mind, all he could think was how great it felt to be so safe in Zagreus' grip. He could only feel the heat of his grip, his hard cock pounding into him, the brush of his hot breath against his skin. 

Nonsense babbled from his lips, encouraging and praising noises that Zag seemed to understand, because he didn't stop, letting Thanatos fall apart under him. 

"Blood and _darkness_ , Than, you feel..." 

"Show me," Thanatos demanded. "Show me--hah--" 

Zagreus adjusted his angle slightly, and Thanatos made a high cry he didn't know he was capable of. 

" _Zagreus!_ " 

He didn't stop, hitting that spot again and again, driving Thanatos over the edge. One of his prince's hands let go of his wrists, and wrapped around his leaking, untouched cock. 

"I've got you, Than, go ahead..." Zag breathed, low and hot in his ear. 

Between his cock driving into him and his hand pumping him, Thanatos couldn't last. 

With a high moan, he came, and for a moment he was worried he'd accidentally vanish as his vision went hazy with pleasure. 

Zag followed shortly after, his hips stuttering in their rhythm before he released into him. The heat filled him at his core, making him shiver. 

Thanatos blinked, trying to bring himself back into focus, feeling like a just a mess of sensation and pleasure and having trouble with any real thoughts. 

Gently, Zag pulled out and let him go, stepping away for just a moment. He returned with a cloth, wiping and tending to their mess on Thanatos, murmuring sweet praises all the while. 

"You did so well for me, Than, you were so good, I just--wow..." 

Thanatos huffed a breathless laugh. "Me? That was you, Zagreus." 

His prince flushed and smiled fondly down at him, pressing kisses to him as he ran gentle touches along his skin. "Are you going to sleep some more?" he asked. 

"Zagreus, I feel amazing. I actually--I want to go to work. I'm so--this is the best I've felt in centuries." 

Red and green eyes blinked at him in surprise. "Really?" 

Than sat up, and pulled his love into an embrace. "Yes. Also... I'm very thankful that I float." 

Zagreus let out a startled laugh. 

"Alright, alright, go to work you overachiever," he teased. "Don't let me keep you waiting." 

Thanatos put his hands on Zag's face, and said very seriously, "Thank you, love." 

His prince just blushed and averted his eyes shyly. "It was nothing." 

"It was everything. You're everything." 

"Didn't you say you had to go to work?" Zagreus gasped out, looking completely flustered. 

Thanatos loved that even though they just had sex, his words alone get Zagreus this embarrassed. 

He quickly got dressed and stretched, body loose and lacking tension. He felt more energized than he could ever remember being. He knew logically that there was still a chance of more nightmares someday or night, but at least for now he wasn't as worried anymore. 

He gave his love another kiss, pouring his thanks and adoration into it. He had work to do, but was actually looking forward to it, in his own solemn way. 

"I love you, Zagreus." 

"I love you, too," he said, gaze impossibly soft as Thanatos shifted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter @ver-writes and @ver_writes!


End file.
